<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's be together day and night (and make the stars shine) by spark_M</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444029">let's be together day and night (and make the stars shine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_M/pseuds/spark_M'>spark_M</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Happy Ending, Johnny is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Summer Vacation, Wholesome, but like not too much angst, its mostly pining angst, please read this im actually proud of something i wrote for once, theyre also in a band</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_M/pseuds/spark_M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦" Doyoung thinks- the smiles, the soft words, the fuzzy feeling in his heart. He loves everyone in their little family, so much that he feels like his heart is about to burst from his chest and explode into fireworks.<br/>He feels safe, he feels home.</p><p>or</p><p>the summer vacation au i saw in a dream. in this story, experience love, family, the soft touches and words of three idiots who pine after each other along with the 127 boys. come be a teenager, feel the love under the stars and vibe along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. music notes and warm hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung notices the small fly on the mirror of the Mustang his father is driving, and continues to stare until they park in front of the house that brings a smile to his face. </span>
  <span>His father honks once, then twice. Doyoung tells him to stop, but he doesn’t -he’s too keen on seeing the friends his son will be staying with for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung rolls his eyes and picks up his bag, he lets out a small laugh to the grunt his dad lets out as he bangs his head on the car while exiting. He gets out of the seat and moves to go to the trunk in order to get his guitar. He hears the door to the house being opened and leaves his guitar abandoned on the floor as he runs to embrace the boy who makes his heart leap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun catches sight of Doyoung charging at him and his face brightens up, his eyes glowing like the prettiest stars. Doyoung throws himself on him and laughs, murmuring a sweet “I missed you”. They pull apart after another moment of savoring each other’s presence, they hadn’t seen each other in almost a month, so of course they were going to cling onto each other. Doyoung sees Jaehyun glance at his lips, then back to his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad’s here, no kisses.” Doyoung says to Jaehyun, who pouts. “-Yet.” he adds on with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung’s dad approaches them with his guitar in his hand, which Jaehyun immediately dives in to carry for him. His dad looks pleased with having the weight of the guitar with a heavy case lifted off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, who’s this fella?” His dad smiles and extends his hand towards Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jaeyhun- or Jae, whichever you prefer.” he smiles his dashing smile, exposing his cute dimples. He shakes the hand extended towards him and he gives a quick bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Dongyoung, Jae, tell the others I said hello. Have fun and don’t get in too much trouble!” And with that he was off, going back into the car as the two young adults waved and watched him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right after the gray Mustang leaves their sight, Doyoung turns to Jae and puts his hands on his cheeks, smiling softly at the soft blush his boyfriend carried. He could honestly stare at Jaehyun for hours, get lost in his eyes. But in that moment, Doyoung leans in and captures his lips with his own, feeling butterflies in his stomach all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SMACK!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OW!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They break apart at the sound of one of their friends exclaiming. They look at the source of the sound which was Donghyuk rubbing his head at the door, next to him, you could see Taeil with a rolled up newspaper waving it at Donghyuk’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Moon! What are you hitting my son for?!” Johnny’s whiny voice could be heard from somewhere in the house. The duo laughed to themselves and picked up Doyoung’s belongings, making their way to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was about to throw a water balloon at Doyoung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay but that doesn’t mean you should hit him!” Johnny argues. Doyoung and Jae go into the house and the conversation is interrupted by Doyoung giving everyone hugs. He holds on a little longer to Johnny, since he hadn’t seen the boy in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Taeil, I owe you one!” he beams down at the older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t really thinking about you, I was scared for the guitar.” Taeil deadpans. Doyoung playfully shoves him on the shoulder while whining about how Taeil doesn’t love him. The sound is soon drowned out by laughter, and Doyoung can’t help slip his hand into Jae’s and laugh along.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“One, Two, Three, LET’S GO!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae’s drumsticks hit the snare once, twice and the high hat correspondingly. Doyoung and Mark join in with their guitars, the older playing the chords while Mark plays the melody. Soon enough, Taeil joins in with the keyboard. After playing the intro together, they all stop and point at Johnny as he played his short but impactful bass solo to kick off the song. Donghyuk joins in and starts singing just a couple beats after the band all played again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo, Sicheng, Yuta and Taeyong all cheer at the top of their lungs, even though they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the band - well, Taeyong was their manager, however the others support their friends through everything, which made them a part of the band in everyone’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Jaehyun strikes the last blow to the crash, the whole room goes up in cheers as they laugh and complement each other. That was their last song that they decided to practice for the day, so the band starts packing up their equipment to get rid of the mess in the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jokes and casual conversation are exchanged as they all clean up, talking about what the days ahead of them hold. Jungwoo wants to go to an amusement park meanwhile most others want to just stay put in the house, maybe going as far as agreeing to go to the beach. Jungwoo pouts and fakes crying, which leads to Donghyuk throwing an arm around his shoulders in a half assed attempt to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun had just finished setting, Doyoung closes his eyes for a second to bask in the very last remains of the golden warmth. Then of course, his momentary calm is ruined as Yuta loudly complains about wanting to get the booze out. They all laugh at his complaints and move from the garage to the living room, Sicheng and Johnny moving to get the alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung takes the moment to just breathe and think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stands in the corner of the room with his guitar in his hand, he looks around and sees a home in the people that make him feel whole, that are his home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuk, bringing in endless energy and love to everyone around in all different forms- jumping on them, hugging them until his arms hurt, laughing at all their jokes. But he also listened, he listened intently to every conversation and picked up signs when it went unnoticed by everyone. He was energetic music and smiles that could rival the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark, with playful glares and high pitched laugh, shoving people away but being grateful to have someone show his affection nonetheless. His many talents in music and even more led to him always helping out people in the band or out of it, like teaching Jungwoo the guitar. Yet- he never complains, even when his schedule is jam packed, his heart is too pure to say anything about it. They all have a soft spot in their heart for Mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo had been the last to join their little group, Taeyong bringing him to one of their hang outs after Jungwoo had mentioned wanting to go to the movie they had gone to. Their hearts had melted the first time they had heard the blonde laugh at the shitty Pizza place Taeil had treated them to. That night, they had all gone home with their cheeks hurting from smiling and a warmth from the hugs that Jungwoo had given them as they parted. Now, the hugs are every other second, though never unwelcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sicheng, who has such an era of innocence around him that made everyone coo at him. He had been very shy when Yuta first introduced him to the group, hiding behind the older and shyly waving. The language barrier was hard at first, but with efforts from both ends, now Sicheng is fluent in Korean and everyone in the groups knows a little bit of Mandarin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung smiles as he thinks about his wonderful boyfriend, the man who showed him light when all he could see was dark. Months with blushed cheeks, playful words and hushed confessions had led to their relationship now. The way Jaehyun made him feel could rival any romance novel Nora Roberts could write. Everything he did made Doyoung fall for him even deeper- the dimple on his cheek, the way he traced Doyoung’s hands when he was nervous, the hushed conversations and the even softer melodies sung to him late at night. Doyoung could spend hours talking about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuta had barrelled into Doyoung’s life, quite literally. He had been sad because of a mean teacher telling him he was never going to get anywhere in life and he had been in his feelings sitting at his favorite park bench when Yuta had crashed into him. He had been playing football with his friends, laughing loudly and disturbing Doyoung’s sad boi hours, so naturally with all the frustration building up, Doyoung had taken one look at the guy who crashed into him and burst into tears. Yuta had been very worried and had spent the next hour talking to him and calming him down, and they had left that park with smiles on their faces and new contacts in their phones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about Johnny makes Doyoung’s heart rate speed up, though he points the finger at the performance adrenaline high.  He looks over at the man and sees him talking to Jaehyun about the rhythms of another song they were practicing before. Seeing them together brought a fuzzy feeling to Doyoung, seeing them laugh and clap their hands as they tried to replicate the rhythm. Johnny is warm mugs of coffee shared at 3 am when neither of them could sleep when they used to be roommates, he was the light teasing but strong emotions and the best hugs anyone could give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong meets his eyes when Doyoungs looks over at him, they exchange a quick smile and panic replaces Taeyong’s face as he tries to stop Donghyuk from eating the 3 month old candy he found on the couch. He chuckles and shifts his gaze to the window. Taeyong was such a pillar to everyone, always being there to rant to, being there to give hugs, being there for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Doyoung knows that he speaks for everyone when he says that they wouldn’t be who they are without him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil is laughter and honey like voices, every streak of the sunshine reminding him of his smooth voice and fun personality. He has a soft spot for all of them, though he doesn’t show it often. He is small actions of love, like getting you your favorite tea when you’re studying, giving a pat on the back when you’re stuck, calling over other members when he knows he can’t help you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung loves everyone in their little family, so much that he feels like his heart is about to burst from his chest and explode into fireworks. They had been through everything together, always with endless support and love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They wait some time before bringing out the alcohol. They sit down and chat for an hour or so before Donghyuk leaves to get the booze from the fridge after losing rock paper scissors. Doyoung snuggles into Johnny and holds Jae’s hand in the meantime. He feels so content watching the people he loves, watching them joke around and smile. Their laughter brings a smile to his face as well, closing his eyes to savour the sweet sound.</p><p>His calm is (once again) broken by the sound of a plate shattering and a loud “FUCK!” being heard. He sighs and gets up to check on Donghyuk who had shouted the vulgar word. Doyoung finds him cursing silently and picking up shattered stoneware from the ground. He joins him without a word and asks why he had a plate in the first place when he went to get alcohol.</p><p>“I didn’t want us to drink on an empty stomach so I was gonna bring snacks” he says with a pout. Doyoung coos at him and pinches his cheek, telling him he’ll help. They spend the next couple minutes pulling out chips and cookies from cabinets and drawers, Yuta joins them a couple moments later and helps carry everything to the living room and he tries to carry the plates like a waitress would on his arms which Taeyong rushes over and takes off his hands.</p><p>Beer bottles and snacks are exchanged, casual conversation going around until Mark suggests they play a party game. They settle on “who is most likely to?” </p><p>“Who’s most likely to get drunk off of one beer?”</p><p>“Who’s most likely to become homeless?”</p><p>“Who’s most likely to go to jail because of a dumb crime?”</p><p>As the questions get more and more stupid, the bottles of beer and shots of vodka go down their throats. They are all <em> very </em>buzzed by now, bordering on being drunk, except for Taeyong - he is already drunk, him being a lightweight doesn’t help in his situation. Who’s most likely to turns into Truth or Dare, which leads to Yuta licking Taeil’s sock, Jungwoo attempting to fit three watermelon slices in his mouth, Siceng giving kisses on the cheek to everyone and Johnny explaining how his first kiss had gone. Taeyong is dared to dance to a random song picked by the shuffle button on Jaehyun’s phone and after a rather <em> interesting </em>performance of Toxic by Britney Spears, he pulls everyone up to join as the playlist goes on and their game is forgotten in a blur of drunken laughs and booming speakers. As the artists change from 2PM to Taemin to everything under any company, their energy never falters, the pure excitement and happiness fuels them enough to run around the earth.</p><p>Eventually, the songs get slower and slower and they sit down, silly smiles on their faces. Doyoung’s eyes are closed once again however he opens them when he hears a small sniff and someone letting out a shocked gasp. He sees Yuta agressively scrubbing his under eyes and a glint on his cheek, and with that he’s launched out of his seat and crouching on the floor in front of him in a second. Sicheng has already grabbed his hand and asked him what’s wrong at that point, but the others are drunkenly only slowly starting to realize that someone is crying.</p><p>Yuta lifts his head, looks around the room, and promptly bursts into tears again. He’s sobbing, snot and all. </p><p>Through his sobs and the concerned questions on what is going on, he whines out a slurred “I just love you guys so much!” and launches himself at Doyoung. Not expecting it, he falls back to the floor with him in his arms. He chuckles and cradles Yuta’s head as he cries and he kisses atop his head like his dad does to him whenever he is sad. </p><p>“We love you too Yuta, so much.” he assures the blonde boy. A ray of agreement is shouted and Sicheng piles on top of Yuta, hugging him. Doyoung complains about the weight but isn’t that bothered by it.</p><p>That is until Donghyuk decides to launch himself on top of Sicheng shouting “I love you guys so much!” Soon enough, everyone piles on top of eachother, on top of Doyoung who screams in pain everytime a new person is added. Jaehyun is the last one still sitting, he is too busy laughing his ass off to get up. That is soon changed when everyone starts yelling at him to join the “group hug”. Doyoung would call it <em> torture </em> , not something pleasant like a hug. Jae pushes himself off of the couch with the cheers of his friends and the sound of Doyoung pleading him to <em> sit his ass back down! </em> He crouches down to Doyoung and presses a chaste kiss to his lips, and for a second he thinks he’ll tell everyone to get off him but that moment is broken by Jaeyhung shouting a “Sorry babe!” followed by yet another “I love you guys!” and the last man sitting becomes the last man on top of Doyoung and he feels himself getting crushed.</p><p>Yuta somehow manages to wriggle himself out of the pile and it results in everyone falling over in a flurry of limbs and shouts. Sicheng gives him a kiss on the lips and soon enough everyone is trying to give cheek kisses to Yuta, telling him how much they love him. Yuta is crying again, but this time it’s from laughter. After the mess of cheek kisses is done with, he goes to reach for another bottle of beer however is stopped by Taeyong who tells him he has had enough. Yuta whines about not even being drunk but accepts his fate. Instead of alcohol, he picks up a Mark’s cup of sprite. And raises it above his head, his mouth curved in a silly smile and ready to shout. </p><p>“To us!”</p><p>“TO US!”</p><hr/><p>Doyoung’s eyes dart between the boy he’s dancing with -one with the cutest dimples and stars in his eyes and the beautiful sky in the night shade. They moved onto very slow songs, the words of Troye Sivan telling a boy he wants to be with him playing on the speakers as they all dance slowly, wrapped up in their own little bubbles. Slow dancing was never something their group was good at, so the song gets a couple new ad libs of “ouch!” and “that was my foot!” But after a while, they fall into a rhythm and the only additional sounds are those of the couples occasionally giving each other soft pecks on the lips.</p><p>“You wanna look at the stars?” Jaehyun whispers softly to Doyoung. He draws back from where his head is rested on Jae’s shoulder and smiles at him, nodding his head. </p><p>They break apart, though not letting go of each other's hands. While on their way to the balcony, neither of them see Johnny’s tortured gaze following them, Taeyong doing his best to distract him after he follows his gaze.</p><p>Doyoung breathes in the fresh air, well, as fresh as it can get in Seoul. Even though his eyes are shut, he can feel Jae’s gaze on him. He opens his eyes and turns to him, taking his face in his palms. Suddenly he feels like fifteen year old Doyoung again, getting flustered by one gaze from the person he likes. But now, the man standing in front of him was more than a silly crush, he was the stars to his moon, paper to his pen, blood to his veins. He meant so much to Doyoung. </p><p>“I love you.” Doyoung tells him, words softer than the flower pedals Jaehyun had gotten him on their first date.</p><p>“I love you too.” Jaehyun tells him, feeling high off of love. He feels like he is dreaming, a moment this perfect doesn’t seem real.</p><p>They kiss, so softly and so delicately. The taste of beer and tequila mixing, all the times they have spent together, all the “i love you”s. When they pull apart, they don’t let go. They can still hear the melody of When The Night Blows by Yoona, so they continue dancing. They hum softly in each other's ear, and they stay. They stay and feel. They feel safe. They feel home. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. what wise men dont say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Johnny</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny’s heart doesn’t leap like it used to before. He doesn’t swoon over the gummy smile, nor the dimples. Instead of butterflies in his stomach, it's a sinking feeling in his heart, and all he can do is give a sad smile. </p>
<p>It’s melancholic, feeling so strongly, a sense of love unlike anything he has before. Though his heart speeds up everytime they touch hands, he rethinks the smiles and the scents late at night, he also has tears streaming down his face, struggling to catch his breath as his heart breaks into smaller pieces everytime he sees their love, their looks at each other, filled with pure passion that he knows he cannot be a part of.</p>
<p>But he has his family. Bless their hearts, they try so hard to distract him from his heartache and longing, they comfort him when he’s sad. Countless nights spent with Taeyong and Yuta, crying into their arms, whether it's from the heavy heart he bears or any other, they’re always there for him. </p>
<p>It’s just painful, always longing for something he can’t have. That seems to be Johnny’s type, people who are unavailable or deeply in love with someone else. </p>
<p>His heart yearns for Doyoung and Jaehyun, and there’s nothing he can do about it.</p>
<p>Realistically, he knows that he can talk to them about it, at least get some closure so that he can move on, but he can’t. That would make everything even worse, they’ll drift apart, the hugs and touches would disappear, the giggles and inside jokes would become awkward silence instead. And Johnny wouldn’t be able to stand that, he is too attached to them and the place they are in right now.</p>
<p>Moments like this  - they’re laughing, Johnny watching Jae throw his head back as he gets the rhythm wrong again with soft eyes. The butterflies are back, but then are replaced by the sinking feeling again. He wishes the butterflies would stay like they used to.</p>
<p>He’s suddenly reminded of the first band rehearsal as he looks around, he’s taken back to when they laughed as the first practice sounded like garbage, how Donghyuk voice had sounded on their shitty mic, how Jae had twirled his drumstick, the laughter that Taeil had let out, the smiles they exchanged as they all thought <em> this is family. </em></p>
<p>He longs for those times, but he knows that even though it hurts to see their eyes sparkle, one day his will too, even though it can’t be with them.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>He escapes to a room after a bit of dancing, woozy from the alcohol and the sinking feeling as he watched Doyoung and Jae swing softly, drunk off of both alcohol and love. </p>
<p>He picks up the guitar from the corner of the room, it's an old thing, a classical, probably only there for decoration, But Johnny is grateful for it, music always calms him, and the soft melodies he plays soothes his mind. He switches to playing <em> Can’t Help Falling in Love With You </em>, the chords familiar as he hums the tune under his breath, then starts singing softly. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Shall I stay?”  </em>
</p>
<p>A voice joins him, familiar, washing over him like the waves he can hear through the open window. The words sung as a genuine question to him, asking if he needs to be alone to have some company. Johnny keeps his eyes closed, he knows who it is, familiar to the tone after many nights of playing together. They sing of the rivers that flow, they sing for their hearts that ache, for both have had certain boys shake them unknowingly. They finish on the same note, one an octave higher than the other, the perfect ending.</p>
<p>He opens his eyes, Mark looks back at him with tears forming, it hurts Johnny to see his brother place a hand over his heart, knowing that it’s breaking inside. He puts the guitar on the bed, and takes the hand in his, pulling the smaller in for a much needed embrace.</p>
<p>“It hurts hyung. It hurts so much.” </p>
<p>Johnny’s heart breaks, hearing him so hurt, feeling the tears on his shirt, knowing that Mark feels the same sinking feeling he does.</p>
<p>“I know baby, I know. It’s ok, let it out.”</p>
<p>“Stay with me hyung. Please hyung, please.”</p>
<p>So he does. Johnny kisses atop his head and rubs his back. Uttering comforting words to the aching heart his friend bears. It had only been a couple weeks since him and Jeno had broken up, though it was for the better, Johnny knew it didn’t hurt any less. Jeno had needed time to himself and was aware that Mark wasn’t happy in the relationship, so he ended it. They agreed to stay friends, sealing the pinky promise with one last kiss. Johnny had heard it from a sobbing Mark the night it had happened. The thunder always reminded him of how broken his brother had looked that night.</p>
<p>Mark pulls away after Johnny finishes humming a comforting melody. He looks at the older with puppy eyes shining with love and sadness at the same time. Johnny cards his hand through his hair and Mark closes his eyes again, breathing in then out.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you some water.” Johnny says after giving him a kiss on his forehead. Mark leans onto Johnny again, a silent sign that says <em> just a moment </em>.</p>
<p>“You ok hyung?” he says after a while. Johnny is surprised by the question, since the smaller had been the one crying his heart out a moment prior. </p>
<p>“Of course. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“You don’t shy away from a party unless you’re sad. And I saw you looking sad while dancing with Taeyong hyung.” His expression screams <em> don’t lie to me. </em> Johnny sighs, and just as he’s about to answer Mark jumps in again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s them again isn’t it?”</p>
<p>There he goes reading Johnny’s mind again. The deflate in his shoulders is enough for Mark to sigh and drag him down to lie down on the bed.</p>
<p>“You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”</p>
<p>“Do what?”<br/>
“This. Not getting closure, not telling them, hiding. We both know that if you tell them there might be chance for-”</p>
<p>“No there isn’t Mark.”</p>
<p>The stern tone in his voice stops him from rambling again. Mark puts their foreheads together, the way they used to when they were kids having a sleepover and the younger got nightmares. Only that the nightmares now are the feelings eating him up inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate seeing you hurt hyung. It pains me.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. But it’s never going to happen Mark, I’ve accepted that by now.”</p>
<p>That was partially a lie- yes he had convinced himself that Doyoung and Jaehyun were never going to love him the way he did them, but there was still a voice inside telling him to hold on.</p>
<p>“No you haven’t. You always preach about having hope, there’s gotta be some in you as well” The crinkle in Mark’s eyebrows make him look serious but also extremely cute at the same time, making it hard for Johnny to take him seriously. He stays silent, not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>“So you’re never going to tell them?” </p>
<p>Johnny thinks it over. Though his relationship with them would get worse with the awkwardness and more, he knew that he wouldn’t lose them completely. They had promised to never part, the ten of them. And he knew they wouldn’t break that promise.</p>
<p>“Maybe one day Markie.” he breathes out and places a hand on his brother’s cheek and closes his eyes. Tears are threatening to spill over, and one eventually does. Mark wipes it away and shifts. He hugs Johnny so tight he can’t breathe. He hugs back a bit more softly, and they stay like that until the tears stop shining and his breath is back to the rhythm of the waves.</p>
<p>Mark speaks from his squished position to Johnny’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you John. You’re my brother, and if they hurt you, I’ll beat them up.” He says it with so much determination that Johnny almost believes him. Then he looks down to the kid with shining eyes and sparkling soul.</p>
<p>“No you won’t.”</p>
<p>“No I won’t.”</p>
<p>They laugh until their stomachs hurt, and the smiles are worth more than any star in the sky.</p>
<p>“I will scold them though, and I’ll get Yongie hyung on my side too. You know how scary he is when he yells.”</p>
<p>Johnny gives a fake shocked gasp. “You wouldn’t!”<br/>
“I so would!” </p>
<p>So they laugh again, and they don’t speak of the tears when Jungwoo comes to get them.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for the record, mark isnt johnny's biological bro but theyre very close and call eachother brothers </p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed this! comments and kudos are much appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. valentines boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is a lil chapter i wrote in jaehyun's perspective and it gives a lil bit of background so enjoy hehe<br/>this happens as doie and jae are dancing on the balcony</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Jaehyun </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun has always been a romantic, his heart so soft, loving. Maybe it’s because he’s a “<em> Valentine’s boy” </em> as Donghyuk calls him, maybe it’s because of the people around him who deserve so much love. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun and Doyoung had met at the library, both cramming for a test which was happening the following day. Shy smiles and encouragement from the librarian had led to the dimpled boy asking if he could sit next to the bunny like boy, ears red like the cover of the textbook he was holding. He remembers everything clearly as it was yesterday, though it was not too shy of eight months ago. The sound of rain pattering on the window next to them, gazing into Doyoung’s eyes, the same librarian bringing them coffee so they could keep studying into wee hours of the night. </p><p> </p><p>The lady and Jaehyun had grown into an almost mother-son like relationship, after she had found him crying from stress and comforted him, the boy tried to come as often as he could and chat with the woman, her name as gentle as her encouragements, Amber Liu. There was a silent agreement with all the university students that no one would give her any shit, since she is always so kind and gentle as well as being encouraging and extremely funny. Jaehyun is pretty sure a lot of kids just come to the library to chat with her and feel a sense of motherly comfort like he does himself. So of course, when Amber saw that Jaehyun was pining, she had given him advice and slightly aggressive encouragements like <em> accidentally </em>bumping into him, pushing him towards Doyoung or asking the both of them to help put books away.</p><p> </p><p>Next time Doyoung and Jaehyun met, it was over cups of hot chocolate, first of many to come. They sat and talked for hours, parting with adoring looks and fluttering kisses on each other's cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, Jaehyun is a romantic, so you can’t blame him for falling another time. </p><p>Falling in love with Johnny was so <em> warm </em>. That would be the way he could describe it. Doyoung is soft, Johnny is warm, and together they made Jaehyun feel eumoirous, his heart so at peace, but also yearning and withering.</p><p>He knows he has to speak to Doyoung about it, but he’s scared. Even though he knows his boyfriend is caring and open minded to anything, he is so, <em> so </em>scared of losing him if things go wrong. Doyoung is a light in his life, he doesn’t want to lose his star.</p><p>So he stays in his arms, clutches at his shirt a little bit tighter, and kisses him. Pouring all his love out, things that words cannot say. It screams <em> I love you I love you I love you I love you- </em></p><p> </p><p>He is in love, and he’s scared. That’s love isn’t it? To be scared of what your heart wants, but thrive off of the smiles and soft touches. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hearts in cups of coffees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I wanna go to the beach” Donghyuk slurs, dragging out the last syllable. </p><p>“We are way too tipsy for that Hyukie” Jungwoo points out while petting the smaller’s hair. They all settled down on the couches and on the floor, limbs intertwined and soft conversations being exchanged.</p><p>“I can make coffee to sober up?” Taeyong suggests, raising his hand as he does so. Doyoung chuckles and takes the hand in his, bringing it back down.</p><p>“You are way too drunk to even stand up properly, I’ll do it.” </p><p>There are sounds of protest from Taeyong and an attempt to get up, but he promptly falls back down after tripping and stays there, standing the boys into a flurry of giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Johnny, can you help me out?” Doyoung says, extending a hand towards the tall man who looks to be relatively sober. He turns and looks at Mark, which Doyoung finds odd, but he accepts the hand nonetheless and lets himself be pulled up.</p><p>They make their way to the kitchen and Johnny pulls out the coffee grounds from a cabinet, handing it to Doyoung before sitting down and putting his head on the table. After putting the coffee grounds on the filter and pressing the button, Doyoung jumps onto the counter and sits there, facing Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>“Youngho hyung?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Johnny replies, a bit confused. It’s not often that Doyoung calls him by his Korean name.</p><p>“You ok?” </p><p>Doyoung looks worried, the creases on his furrowed eyebrow and the slight frown prominent on his face. He hops off the counter and sits on the chair next to him.</p><p>“Of course, why do you ask?” It’s the second time he’s being asked this question in a day, and Johnny is very confused by it.</p><p>“You look sad, what’s bothering you?” Doyoung cups Johnny’s face with one hand, stroking his cheek. He looks at the brunette with worry, but with also saying <em> I’m here for you </em>through them.</p><p>Johnny lets himself savour the moment for just a second- the smell of fresh coffee in the air, soft music playing, the touch of the man he loves. He savours it for a moment before pulling away, the sinking feeling coming back once more. He gets up to the sound of the coffee machine beeping, signaling that it’s done. He starts pulling mugs from the cupboard, choosing to ignore the confused glance and defeated sigh Doyoung lets out. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny wants to shout <em> I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU </em>but he can’t. He knows he can’t. But how long will he keep it up? The sinking feeling, the soft touches burning on his skin, the words waiting to tumble out of his lips. How long? </p><p>As he’s lost in his thoughts, the man his thoughts are drowning in wraps his arms around Johnny’s waist.</p><p>“I’m here. I’m not going to leave you. It’s okay, you can talk to me.”</p><p>There it is, the promise being reminded, though not directly. Johnny repeats it in his mind to give him courage, not believing what he’s about to do.</p><p>
  <em> I won’t leave you I won’t leave you I won’t leave you I won’t leave you I won’t leave you I won’t leave you- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you.”</p><p>
  <span>The silence that follows is suffocating.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. shy shy shy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SORRY THAT I DIDNT UPDATE FOR SO LONG<br/>IM ALSO SORRY FOR THIS<br/>ITS NOT THE PLOT<br/>ITS KIND OF A FILLER<br/>BECAUSE IM AN ASSHOLE AND WANTED TO HAVE A CLIFFHANGER <br/>I SWEAR IM GONNA UPLOAD THE NEW CHAPTER IN A COUPLE DAYS OR NEXT WEEK </p>
<p>KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED AND LOVED</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now, if you asked Yuta what led to that football hitting Doyoung, he couldn’t tell you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell you though, was that he was very glad for the possible brain damage and round of tears the hit brought- as mean as that sounds. Yuta is very glad that him and Doyoung had a heart to heart that day at the park bench, he is so very glad that they ended up exchanging numbers, and is eternally grateful that he dragged him into the chaotic family after a couple weeks of friendship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone tells Yuta that he has a healing smile- which he agrees with, he’s confident in it. But if you asked him, there’s no smile that compares to his friends’. It almost feels like a galaxy is in the room, the lights dimmed, the pearly whites flashing to each other and sounds of laughter that are like heaven to Yuta’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His soft gaze is interrupted by the ray of tears that spill, much like the overflowing of his heart from the love he has for the dorks in front of him. Like expected, his sudden crying session ends with everyone hugging him and showing their affection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is very glad that Jungwoo dragged him back up with a promise to cheer him up and started dancing to Havana to make him laugh- which was more cringing than laughing for all of them, but it brought smiles to their faces. After Donghyuk jokingly suggested slow dancing, they switch playlists and the demeanor changes to a softer one. The air is mellow; his head on Sicheng’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around the taller. He looks up to see his love gazing down at him affectionately, Yuta is left breathless for a moment- feeling such love, seeing such beauty, being able to hold him so close takes his breath away. Sicheng grins a knowing smile and leans down just slightly to press a kiss to the Japanese’s lips. It’s soft and sweet, Yuta feels his heart flutter like a flying bird. No matter how many times they kiss, hug, or do unspeakable things, his heart never slows whenever Sicheng does something. And by the beat of the heart underneath his fingertips, Sicheng’s heart  doesn't either. They sing soft words to each other through their gaze as they part, the melodies ringing in the room fading away to let them perform the dance of their hearts to each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Yuta is forever grateful to Doyoung for introducing him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he is especially glad that he had introduced him to Sicheng. The boy had entered his life and brought sweet feelings with him- feelings that Yuta hadn’t experienced in a long time, and was expecting to. But he had stood in front of the blond (at the time) and had given him the sugary candy as he introduced himself. The taste of the fizzy orange had been on his tongue for weeks, or maybe just on his mind, reminding him of the boy with the soft features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken many more meetings, blushing and flirting before Yuta finally grew a pair and asked Sicheng out -Donghyuk’s words, not his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is so glad that the shy pecks, linked hands and intertwined bodies are what they are now, a beautiful relationship which Yuta wouldn’t trade for the world. They weren’t perfect by any means, they still fought over silly things, sometimes Sicheng gets insecure and goes radio silent for days, sometimes Yuta feels he isn’t enough. But they always make up, they always talk and they always find comfort in each other’s embrace. There was one too many times in the beginning of their relationship where their friends had to get involved and give them a talk about communication, something they have gotten significantly better at now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t trade it for anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. face to face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>M BACC<br/>i suck at updating s o b a d im sorry<br/>so here is the confrontation<br/>beware: feelings.<br/>hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The silence that follows is suffocating </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So suffocating that Johnny bursts into tears because Doyoung keeps on standing still, not looking at him.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He keeps repeating, head in his hands. The tears don’t stop coming and he feels like his heart is about to crack open right then and there, or throw itself onto the floor and get stomped on by Doyoung as he keeps his silence.</p><p>“Johnny, look at me please” Doyoung crouches down, lays a hand on his knee. Johnny doesn’t even know when he sat down on the stiff kitchen chair. The softness of his voice breaks his heart even more, even though Johnny told him something that’s bound to make them awkward and probably makes Doyoung uncomfortable, he still cares. He still speaks in soft tones and he still wants to talk. He is too kind, too kind for Johnny.</p><p>He doesn’t look. He doesn’t lift his head, too afraid of sobbing again. He feels a hand on his own, where he was clutching at his cheeks, his nails almost drawing blood. </p><p>Doyoung gently pries the sharpened nails away, holding them in his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you crying? I’m not mad. You know I wouldn’t be mad, right?” </p><p>Johnny doesn’t respond, he tries to stop the batch of tears by closing his eyes. He breathes deeply for a couple seconds and gathers himself. His hands shoot out of Doyoung’s as he hears footsteps approaching and he roughly wipes at his eyes. He doesn’t bother looking, knowing that the shorter boy would most likely shoo them away, make up some excuse about him being too drunk. What he doesn’t expect however, is hushed whispers that last only a couple seconds and then a warm body around his own.</p><p>He would recognize that cologne, those hands, that body anywhere. Even if he doesn’t look, he knows that the boy hugging him is the sensitive hearted, empathetic Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>Tears, tears, tears. It’s like he can’t stop. They should be hating him, why are they hugging him? Why are they whispering comforts? Why are they leaving fluttering kisses on his head? He can’t stop crying, clutching desperately at the boy’s shirt, still whispering apologies. All too soon, the boy’s flowery scent is leaving him and a cup is forced into his hands. </p><p>“Drink”  Doyoung says, a soft smile still apparent on his face “You cried a lot, take some time before we talk, okay?” Johnny nods, taking small sips from the water, and wipes at his face roughly once more. He keeps his gaze trained to the floor, barely registering Doyoung speaking to someone else. He then lifts his head, sees Donghyuk and Mark at the door of the kitchen, Mark seemingly trying to push through the older, his gaze trained on Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>“Mark” he calls out, “It’s ok” </p><p>“They made you cry.” The small boy looks furious, and for a moment Johnny thinks Mark will actually punch the boys like he promised to do. Donghyuk doesn’t look any better, he is resting a hand on the angry brunette’s shoulder but clutching a fist on the other.</p><p>“I made myself cry,” he explains, chuckling wetly “But we’re gonna talk now.” His voice is stern, signalling the younger boys to let it be. Mark looks between all of them, his gaze still aggressive. He nods to Johnny and his gaze softens. <em> I love you, </em> he says without words, <em> I’m here if it doesn’t go well. </em>Johnny responds with a smile and a soft nod of his own. He barely hears Donghyuk hissing out a “Don’t fuck this up” to Jaehyun, but feels hapinness when he registers the words. Donghyuk has always shown his affection, but him being protective makes his chest warm, he feels cared for. They leave and the attention is on Johnny again. An apology slips past his lips again.</p><p> </p><p>“If you say sorry again I’m going to punch you.” Doyoung says jokingly. “Now, let’s talk about this.” His voice is still soft, and he mentions for Jahyun to sit on a chair as he does so himself.</p><p>“What’s there to say? I’m in love with the both of you and you don’t feel the same. I’m sorry.” He explains, he doesn’t want their pity but he knows it’ll be what he gets. He looks up to find shock on both of their faces, Jahyun’s lips are parted in disbelief. Johnny reaches over and pushes his jaw closed, trying to keep the mood light. As he’s drawing his hand back, Jae clasps it tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean that? You really do?” There’s a sense of desperation in his voice, his eyes shine with hope. Johnny feels himself fall in love all over again.</p><p>“I do.” Johnny gulps “Not… It’s not like it matters anyway. I’ll…” he lets out a sigh and pulls his hand free. “I’ll get over it, I just need time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop doing this Johnny.” Doyoung interjects, grabbing the hand his lover had just let slip. “You don’t even know what we feel, you haven’t even given us a chance to talk. Stop making yourself believe bad things.” His voice is laced with so many emotions, care, worry and even more that Johnny doesn’t want to bring himself to believe.</p><p>This time it’s Jae that speaks, the taller staying silent as he lets himself look at the way Doyoung’s thumb ribs circles on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t told you this” he sighs out, making eye contact with his boyfriend.</p><p>“I like Johnny. I… I love him. And I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to think I don’t love you anymore. Because I do, so so much. But I love John too, and that scares me- I don't wanna lose you, either of you.” He stumbles over his words and breathes heavily at the end of his sentences. “I don’t want to lose you, please.” It breaks Johnny’s heart seeing the boy who has a piece of his heart like this. He reaches out almost out of reflex, his hand finding a place on the quivering boy’s face, cupping his cheek. He doesn’t speak, just wipes away the lone tear that escapes. He knows it’s not his place to speak yet. He wants to be overjoyed because Jaehyun, one of the boys he outright adores, <em> loves him back </em>. But he can’t, not when he doesn’t know what Doyoung will say, not when Jae is crying, not when he knows he caused this. He lets his hand fall onto his lap again, and he squeezes the hand engulfed in his to encourage him to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t. I promise you that.” he declares it with such certainness that they both let out the breath they are holding. Doyoung doesn’t lie, and he never does, so they both know how sincere his words are. He rises from his seat and couches down to match Jaehyun’s gaze cast on his lap. They look at eachother with such love, such understanding and such passion and Johnny finds that his heart doesn’t twist. He feels lighter, knowing he didn’t ruin something so precious. Jae throws his arms around his lover’s neck and the response is instant, the black haired boy tightly squeezes his boyfriend’s waist and inhales his scent. Johnny feels like he is intruding, witnessing something he shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I…” two pairs of eyes fix themselves on Johnny’s face, and they draw back. He swallows nervously. “Should I step out? Do you need some time to talk?” </p><p>The response is immediate, Jaehyun’s hand shooting up from where it was resting on his boyfriend’s neck to grasp at the taller man’s own. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay.” He blurts out, voice barely above a whisper. It’s all Johnny needs to soothe his sense of being an outsider. Doyoung calls out his name just as softly, pulling up Jae as he stands again. He tells him to do the same and Johnny has only a second before the older is hauling himself into Johnny’s arms. He looks at Jaehyun and is met with the softest eyes and a smile that threatens to blind him. Doyoung buries his face in the taller’s neck and Johnny feels safe. The hug is his way of saying <em> I’m not going anywhere. </em>It lasts longer than any other ones they’ve shared and Johnny lets himself close his eyes and feel loved.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I like you too.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are wide open at the confession, so are Jaehyun’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Doyoung, you can’t force yourself like me just because I love you.” Johnny feels insecurity creeping in, his mind trying to protect his heart from breaking by making him believe it can’t be true. The boy pulls away from him in an instant, cupping his face with both of his hands- not aggressively, but with just enough force that conveys the message <em> listen to me you little shit. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m not forcing myself to do anything, I’m just realizing that I’ve had feelings for you for awhile but suppressed it.” </p><p>Johnny shakes his head at that, breaking apart from the embrace, even though it’s the last thing he wants to do.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me.” </p><p>“I’m not!”</p><p>Jaehyun is watching the exchange with careful eyes, almost as if he’s ready to jump in and seperate the two.</p><p>“And you?” Johnny turns to the man observing them. “If you were lying… If this is all a joke, please tell me now, I don’t want another broken heart.” he sounds so defeated as he says it, his walls growing taller, taller, taller. He knows he’s being unfair, he knows deep down that they would never intentionally hurt him, but he’s not thinking rationally- maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the denial.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hearing yourself right now?” Jaehyun’s voice is getting louder, it makes Johnny flinch slightly “You know we wouldn’t do anything like that, right?” </p><p>Johnny turns away.</p><p>He can hear their hearts ache.</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny.” The voice is stern, it makes him flinch again, more violently this time, more visible. They both notice, Doyoung feels instant regret and Jae itches closer to him. “Johnny” the voice is different, softer this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Let us love you.”</p><p>He lets himself break apart for the nth time that night, and he sobs into the arms of those he loves. And promises himself to try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed reading that!<br/>i have a question:<br/>so should i end this fic here and potentially write a sequel or keep this one going? i have a lot going on rn so idk how often ill be able to write</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. our love is limitless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they all exit the kitchen hand in hand, a rally of cheers goes up. Doyoung is fairly certain that he heard some shouts of “Fucking finally” and “You owe me twenty dollars”, but he chose to ignore it in order to watch Johnnys’ cheeks get flushed from the attention. They all got ripped away from each other within seconds and enveloped in hugs and cheers from the loud boys. </p><p>“I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM!” Mark screams in his ear, smiling nonetheless.</p><p>“I’LL TELL YUTA YOU GOT A VIRUS ON HIS COMPUTER FROM WATCHING HENTAI IF YOU HURT MY DOIE!” Jungwoo drunkenly yells at Johnny. Who was being engulfed in a hug from said computer owner.</p><p>“YOU WHAT?!” Yuta pulls away from the lanky porn addict and proceeds to smack him wherever he can.</p><p>“STOP IT HE’S PROBABLY INTO THAT TOO!” Sicheng yells over the sounds of Yuta and Johnny screaming. Which prompts the gang to break into laughter and spill onto the sofas once more.</p><p>Doyoung can see Jaehyun being threatened by a mildly irritated Taeil and a (still) tipsy looking Donghyuk. He averts his eyes to Johnny once more and sees Mark perched on his lap, hugging him while mumbling how proud he is of his big brother and how he’s so happy for him. Soon enough Taeyong pulls the small Lee away from him and then throws himself on the same spot. His heart is filled with a warm feeling once more, like it tends to do whenever he is around his boys, his family. </p><p>Between threats, soft words and hugs, they decide to go to the beach. The house has a small part of the beach that they can immediately enter, it’s almost like the sea is their backyard. Perks of having a rich friend. </p><p>They make their way to the beach, coffee long forgotten and replaced by two beers in each hand -and a guitar in Sicheng’s case. They sit on the sand, complaining about how they’re gonna be finding specks of it in places they didn’t know sand could reach. </p><p> </p><p>“Sitting on this sand is gonna flatten my ass!” Taeyong screams out, just after he finishes chugging half of another beer.</p><p>“Bitch, what ass? It’s already flat” Taeil says back, seemingly unamused. He does get attacked by Taeyong, but the boy is too skinny to cause any actual damage by hauling himself onto the eldest. There’s rowdy laughter and the clink of bottles being passed around, soon joined by the clumsy notes that Sicheng’s inexperienced hands play on the strings. Mark laughs and takes it from him, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek as he does. Sicheng pretends to sulk, but only for a moment, then giving in and smiling wide, leaning into Yuta’s embrace. Soon enough, they were changing from song to song, screaming and dancing along to each and every melody. After jumping and singing their throats raw for a long time, the booze and tiredness of the day catches up to them and they find themselves lying on the sand, watching the stars. Everybody is linked together -whether it be with a hand or with their hearts, the thread that ran from each of them was as unbreakable as diamonds, only difference being that they shined brighter. </p><p>“You guys are my missing piece.” Donghyuk says as they look at the stars, not tearing his gaze away. “My home,” there’s a soft smile on his face and his voice is starting to get choked up.</p><p>“You guys filled the emptiness, taught me how to be loved.” Tears start escaping from the youngest’s eyes as well as most of the others. Jungwoo has already enveloped him in a tight hug, prepping soft kisses on his cheeks and telling him how much they love him. One by one, everyone reaches out to him, with their hands and their hearts. They are connected once more, though they have never parted. </p><p>“You don’t even know how much we love you. I love each and every one of you so much, I’m so glad I met you guys.” Taeyong says, ever the soft and loving one. After more soft words and whispers of I love you’s, they’re back on the floor and looking up at the stars. </p><p>Doyoung knows that if a shooting star were to be amongst the shining gems on the sky, there’s nothing he would wish for. In his lovers’ arms with this family alongside him, he doesn’t have anything else he could ask for. The universe had already granted him the biggest gift he could ask for. The pure ecstasy he feels from the love around him makes him want to sing his heart out.</p><p>So he sings. He sings the story of their love and their home, accompanied by nothing but the tender love in his heart and the hearts beating alongside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it folks! Thank you so much for being on this journey with me and supporting this fic. The comments and kudos really helped motivate me and the kind words you sent never failed to make me smile.<br/>I was very anxious to start posting this fic, I don't write in present tense, I normally write in past so it made things difficult. But I powered through t and I am proud of the fic that you read!<br/>This fic is kinda my baby, ive been working on it for a long time and i remember the day i woke up from a dream with this idea. Look at where ive come now! i never say that i am proud of myself, but right now i can say that i am. <br/>thank you so much for reading!<br/>until next time folks! if you wanna read more of my works go to my profile hee hee<br/>If you wanna reach out to me my twitter is @chrislovesnct ! feel free to tweet at me or dm me!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed that! this fic is kind of my baby, its the first piece of writing that i am genuinely proud of and like. i hope that you love it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>